Other
by outerelf
Summary: One night Inferno invites Red Allert over, but someting goes wrong... kinda kinky


M'kay, I had trouble with Inferno's hands because sometimes its the nozzle thingy, and sometimes its not. So, in here I just gave him two hands. Easier.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

If Inferno ever had to say what had happened on one special night, his optics would get far away, and he would shake his head, optics dark.

Red Alert would always mumble something if they questioned him, refusing to talk. Something had happened the night, and neither were willing to talk about it. What nobody knew was that it was the one night where Red Alerts glitch had taken over, and it was the one night that Inferno began to realize how little he knew of his crush.

--

Red Alert smiled secretly to himself as he stared at the cameras. His glitch had been silent, and Red Alert was beginning to think that if it kept up this silence he would actually go to Infernos room.

A small blush crept up his cheeks as he was reminded about how Inferno had invited him over to his room to watch a few movies, for many mechs on board, it was just a simple invitation. For Red Alert, it would be the closest thing he got to a date in his entire life- Red Alert scowled at himself. As he thought _No, that's not right. Maybe before I lost my memory I might have been on several dates._

Red Alerts smile faded as he brooded on his own, forgotten past. He remembered being captured by decepticons, but after that… nothing. He couldn't remember anything that came before the capturing.

_I wonder if I should tell Inferno…_ Red Alert shook his head. Inferno did _not_ wish to be burdened down by Red Alerts crazed CPU, and Red Alert was surprised that Inferno could even stand him. "Oh, there you are Red!"

Red Alert stiffened slightly as Infernos cheery, welcoming voice rang across the stillness of the air. "Where else would I be Inferno?"

"Well, I thought you might be after the twins. After all, they are setting up a prank again-"

Red Alert cursed as he checked his cameras. "They're getting smarter. They've started feeding me loop."

With a quick click, the loop was thrown off, and Red Alert shrugged. 'Let them set up their prank. That way I'll have the entire thing recorded when I haul their afts into Primes office."

Inferno laughed, and Red Alert basked inwardly in the warmth and lightness of it. His southern accent deepened until it could be considered sultry, and Inferno asked, "So, Red? Are you going to come tonight?"

"Of course. Come glitch or no glitch, I'll be there." Red Alert promised, blushing almost in spite of himself.

Inferno nodded and walked towards the rec room, humming happily. Jazz, waiting outside and nearby asked, "So, you two clear for the night?"

'Yep, so all I need now is for you to keep the twins off of us so we can spend the entire night."

"Of course. Prowl was thinking about staying late in the office tonight, and he's been swamped with work lately, so I'll let him wrap it all up."

Inferno nodded, clapping Jazz on the back. "Thank you Jazz." His tone was thankful, and Jazz laughed as he said, "You gotta tell me if you did it or not tomorrow, alright?"

"JAZZ!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Inferno was pacing the room in his nervousness, wondering when Red Alert was going to come. When it was meetings, he was five breems early, when it was his shift, he was usually a few _orns_ early. But Inferno had no idea what Red Alert would do if he was invited to a social setting.

About a breem before the designated time, there was a knock on the door. Inferno called, "Come in!"

"Inferno, you're the one who has the code to your door."

Inferno typed in the code, and as soon as the door was open he asked, "Don't you have the ability to override it?"

"Of course. But, I see no reason why to do so now." Red Alert said calmly, stepping through the doorway to allow the door to slide shut behind him. "What are we watching?"

"I hope you don't mind the old classics." Inferno said, laughing. "Unfortunately, the twins already swiped most of the good vids before I could get them out of the library."

Red Alerts optics shuttered once at Inferno, and then Red Alert nodded quickly, his voice suddenly quieter, "Certainly. I love the old classics."

Infernos smile became a true, easy one, and as he turned, he missed the sudden spark of blue that flashed through Red Alerts horns, indicating that his glitch was taking over. Inferno moved to a wall, and Red Alert noticed that how there was a shelf, and just below that, a metal bar, indicating that once another shelf had been there. Inferno hummed to himself as he reached up to the top shelf—and hissed in sudden surprise as he was shoved from behind. He took a few steps foreword, arms out flung to try to catch his balance, and found strong, steady arms wrapping around his waist and twisting him so that he slammed against the wall.

Infernos optics shuttered fast in surprise, and he looked directly into Red Alerts cool optics, not registering what was happening until it was too late. His arms were handcuffed above his head.

"R-Red?"

"I'm not Red Alert." Came back the cool, cold reply. "I'm the one you call his glitch."

Inferno snarled as he yanked on the handcuffs, straining to break them. Red Alert watched amusedly, settling onto a couch nearby, his blue optics as cold as two chips of ice. "What do you mean by that?" Inferno snarled, glaring at the mech.

The mechs head tilted as he stared at Inferno, optics traveling up the length of his body, and Inferno had the eerie feeling that the mech was doing a mental strip in his CPU. Inferno pressed himself against the wall, optics wary. Then, the mech shrugged.

"Red Alert never told you, but he cannot remember past the day we were captured by decepticons and tortured."

Inferno stifled a gasp of surprise, but his optics reflected his emotions, and the mech laughed. Infernos spark twisted, hearing Red Alerts laugh coming out. It was ugly and cruel, not at all like the times when Inferno could get Red Alert to laugh. Those sounds were happy and quiet, not this harsh, quick mockery. "Yes, we were captured by decepticons, and in order to keep from being destroyed by revealing what I knew, I erased all of my data banks."

"Oh really," Inferno murmured, interested despite himself.

Red Alerts smile was cold and dark. "Yes, that's what happened."

"Then whats your name, and why did Red Alert-"

"I don't remember my own name. I believe it was something forgettable. And Red Alert…." The _not_ Red Alert thought for a moment, optics seeing far away. "Red Alert was the name of a decepticon spy whom I loved. He however betrayed everyone, and tried to sneak on the base to kill them all."

Inferno found himself captivated as the optics locked with one another. "Red Alert… I killed with my own hands after deleting all the data."

Infernos spark nearly dropped right out of its casing. The mech laughed, a triumphant smirk settling across his face. "Never thought that your precious Red Alert would do something like that, would you?"

"He didn't." Inferno snapped back. The mechs optics narrowed. "Red Alert did no such thing, because talking to you is like talking to another mech."

The mech smirked at that, thinking. "You know, I almost do remember my name."

"Oh?"

"Yes…" The mech paused, and then a triumphant light flashed in his optics. "Yes, I do believe my name was Stormlight."

Inferno glared as he snarled, "Well 'Stormlight' get out of Red's mind."

"Why, but I was here first!" Stomlight mocked, getting up slowly, languidly showing off his smooth, sleek curves.

Inferno felt his spark pulse faster, and Stormlight smirked, head tilting slightly inan almost coy matter. Inferno blushed, swiftly glancing away. _This isn't right, Red's glitching, and here I am trying to think of ways to take advantage of that fact-_

A hand was placed to the side of his face, and Stormlights familiar, yet not so familiar voice said, "Really now!"

Inferno couldn't help the surprised leap of fright, fear, and lust as crafty hands stroked a sensitive wire, teasing it in ways that Inferno had never before imagined. "Stop!" He snarled, lifting one leg to kick the mech off him.

He wanted Red Alert, but not like this. Not when Red Alert was no longer Red Alert. Stormlight dodged the foot, asking, "What's the matter? I thought you liked Red Alert?"

"Red Alert, not you." Inferno snarled. "I fell in love with the glitchy, paranoid-"

All words died in his vocal processor as a single hand traced up along the side of one neck, down the jaw, slowly coming up, until it stopped at the lips. Infernos optics were as wide as they could get, staring at Stormlight in combined horror and fear. Stormlight snickered, suddenly spinning away. "ah, you're such a nice little toy to play with!"

Inferno stood, feeling as if his knees had turned to jelly, the handcuffs just about the only thing keeping him up for now. Stormlight smirked as he looked Inferno over. "Really, do you know that Red Alert was screaming at me to stop? That's the only reason why I did was that he wouldn't shut up."

"Now you know how Red feels." Inferno countered weakly, and flinched as Stomlight looked directly into his optics.

"You know, theirs one thing I really _hate_ about you." Stomlight muttered, glaring. "Is that I can't seem to find it in me to kill you, no matter how annoying you may be."

Inferno mustered the will to glare back, tugging at the handcuffs. He had no illusions about getting out however. They were designed to keep Sunstreaker and Sideswipe cuffed, so they'd naturally be much stronger then what he could pull it out.

Stomlight hummed as he subspaced something else. "Recognize this?"

Inferno shook his head, staring at it mutely, trying to figure out what it was. "It's a leg brace so that way you don't kick me off."

Inferno began to wish desperately for the ability to melt into the wall. "Don't you dare." he whispered, staring at Red Alert- _No, not Red Alert, Stormlight!_ -with horrified optics.

Stormlight placed it back in its compartment somewhere, chuckling. The cold, cruel sound lashed on Infernos auditory receptors making him tense to fling himself at Stormlight. While he didn't want to harm Red Alert, he was not about to idly get-

All thoughts were washed away in a wave of pleasure as a finger slid up the crack in the plating, ghosting over several important wires. Inferno moaned softly, his cooling fans somewhere deep inside of him beginning to kick in. Arms wrapped around him, pulling Inferno away from the wall so they exploring fingers could reach the main cord of the wires.

Inferno bit back a gasp as the fingers slowly came up to his chest, and his voice was trembling, nearly broken as he pleaded "No, please, STOP!"

To his amazement, the fingers did stop. Stormlight flinched away, and cradled his head as Red Alerts consciousness battled for control. "Ugh."

Red Alert moaned in agony as he wrestled his CPU back from his glitch, making Infernos breath catch. "C'mon Red!"

Red Alert shook violently from the force of the glitch running through his systems, and Inferno felt a burning, angry fear that Red Alert might once again glitch, leaving him helpless in the hands of Stormlight.

Red Alert heaved for breath and control as he released Inferno from his bonds, and Inferno dropped to wrap both arms around the trembling security director. "Ratchet-"

"NO!" came the instant shriek back. "Ratchet, I won't… Just you Inferno, please."

Infernos spark grew cold at the idea of being in the same room as Stormlight once again, but he simply nodded, holding Red Alert close. "Don't worry Red, I'll stay with you."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Feeling better Red?"

"Yes, very much so Inferno." Red Alert said with a tired smile. He paused, looking at Inferno oddly. "Did, did I do anything to you?"

"No Red, you didn't." Inferno said firmly.

Red Alert relaxed a little, settling down onto the couch that he and Inferno were sharing. However, his optics were still worried. "How much did he tell you?"

"He told me that you couldn't remember anything before being captured." Inferno said softly, looking at Red Alert.

Red Alert nodded, looking away. "I-I can't. Not without the glitch coming up, and he always takes his memories when he leaves." Red Alert huddled into a small, miserable ball. "I can't remember anything."

"That's probably a good thing." Inferno said softly, one hand resting on Red Alerts back.

Red Alert glanced away, trembling beneath the soft touch. Or maybe was it Inferno still shaking? Inferno stifled an almost hysterical laugh as he said, "Next time warn me when you decide to glitch."

Red Alerts blush cranked up three notches as he considered the position Inferno had been in. "You looked rather…"

"RED!" Inferno cried, a blush coming to his own face.

Red Alert shook his head, and Inferno said softly, "I'm almost glad that you don't remember."

Red Alerts head tilted towards him, but Inferno felt no need to explain. He still wanted to absorb what had happened tonight. "I- I suppose I should get to my own room." Red Alert said, oddly reluctant.

Inferno said quickly, "No! You don't have to."

Inferno had no wish for Red Alert to leave, despite what all that had happened this night. "Oh, Inferno?"

"Ahh, what I mean is-" Inferno paused, wondering how to say this. "Red Alert, I always liked you and I—"

Jazz pressed his ear to the door just in time to hear the sound of a kiss.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Don't ask me where this came from, because I have no idea. My deranged mind went through a bunny walk to take a look around, and one bunny labeled Red Alerts glitch threw itself at me and began chewing my feet off. They still haven't healed from the last couple of attacks.

Umm, this is almost a sequel, or maybe retelling of 'Amnesia' because I got the basic idea from their, but I wanted to make Red Alert more of a demanding, stronger fellow. And I realized that I needed a name, so Stormlight was what I got after long, careful deliberation. NOT! I just closed my eye was picked out random words in my head.

People wanted me to have Stormlight do it to Inferno, all of it, but I couldn't… because then Red Alerts and Infernos friend/lovers bond would be snapped. Neither would be able to look at each other, so I instead got rather close. But, in this way it'll only strength their bond, etc. Wow, I certainly got a long authors notes this time around, don't I?

AND DON"T FORGET TO REVIEW PLEASE! Maybe I'll make more of ebil Red Alert if enough people ask for it.


End file.
